


Todas tus piezas

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El lirio afectaba de formas muy distintas a magos y templarios. Ella nunca había visto el otro lado de la moneda, y le aterraba. Sin embargo, no era su miedo lo que Cullen necesitaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todas tus piezas

**Author's Note:**

> Hay spoilers de Here Lies the Abyss y más o menos la mitad del romance con Cullen.  
> Sitúo el fic justo horas después de la escena donde finalmente decides qué debe hacer Cullen con el lirio. Y dedico este fic a mis queridas [](http://mileya.livejournal.com/profile)[**mileya**](http://mileya.livejournal.com/) , [](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**dryadeh**](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/) , [](http://cerebroenoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**cerebroenoff**](http://cerebroenoff.livejournal.com/) y [](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/)**amandabeicker** , que son las que me han animado a ir por el camino del cullenismo y son todas un amor ♥

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Trevelyan encontró un momento de libertad. Hacía apenas una hora que había terminado de discutir en el despacho de Josephine con ésta, Leliana y Cassandra sobre los planes más inmediatos. Después del asedio en Adamant y la llegada de los Guardas Grises había mucha gente a la que reorganizar tanto en Skyhold como en el resto de enclaves. Debatieron sobre dónde enviar agentes, qué asuntos tenían más prioridad, y los inminentes problemas que iban a encontrar en el Palacio de Invierno con motivo del baile que Celene preparaba.

Trevelyan salió cansada, pero sus pasos se encaminaron sin falta hacia la taberna y recogió el encargo, que el mismo tabernero enano le dio con esa expresión indescifrable de la que hacía gala cada día. Saludó con un gesto a algunos soldados que bebían junto a Harding y desapareció de allí con paso rápido.

Cuando llegó a la almena que hacía las veces de despacho de Cullen, traqueó en la puerta con suavidad, sin recibir respuesta. Abrió despacio, con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible, y encontró la sala en casi total oscuridad. Las velas permanecían apagadas, y toda la claridad entraba por aquel agujero en el techo que dejaba a su vez pasar una brisa un tanto fría.

Trevelyan entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin emitir apenasun sonido. Con un chasquido de sus dedos encendió algunas velas repartidas por el escritorio y mesitas, dejando a la vez la cesta sobre la misma mesa. Lanzó un vistazo a la habitación, y la tenue luz de las llamas le confirmaron lo que sospechaba: la caja de lirio seguía allí en el suelo, hecha añicos. Decidió no tocarla, por ahora, y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

Con pasos suaves llegó hasta el segundo piso, donde comprobó a pesar de la oscuridad que Cullen estaba allí. Tumbado de lado sobre la cama desaliñada, respiraba con dificultad y podía ver cómo un ligero temblor le recorría los músculos. Dudó por un momento si continuar, o si quizás lo mejor sería marcharse y dejarle dormir. Trevelyan sabía que ése era el camino correcto, porque era el difícil; pero desde la charla que mantuvieron a la tarde no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la decisión que había tomado Cullen -que ella había apoyado- le afectaba, tanto física como mentalmente.

Y se sentía impotente. Cada persona llevaba consigo sus propias cargas, pero Trevelyan sabía que la que llevaba Cullen no era una que ella conociera, ni siquiera que pudiera comprender. El lirio afectaba de formas muy distintas a magos y templarios, y Trevelyan apenas recordaba algún mareo o jaqueca tras su Angustia y, más adelante, en algún experimento o estudio. Nunca había visto el otro lado de la moneda, y le aterraba. Sin embargo, no era su miedo lo que Cullen necesitaba. No sabía qué más podía hacer (no era buena con hechizos sanadores, y ni siquiera sabía si serían de alguna ayuda), así que había decidido mantenerse fuerte. Por ambos, porque sabía que él podría flaquear – y que era capaz de recuperarse, como había hecho aquella tarde.

Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama evitando despertarle. Cullen se removió en su sueño -o pesadilla-, mascullando entre susurros palabras ininteligibles. Trevelyan se acomodó junto a él, sentada al borde de la cama, observándolo en silencio. El nudo del estómago se hizo más fuerte y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

A esa distancia, vio cómo apretaba los párpados cerrados, la expresión de angustia dibujada en su rostro. Una capa de sudor frío cubría todo su cuerpo, y la camisa de lino que llevaba parecía empapada. Volvió a moverse, quedando esta vez boca arriba. Sus labios se torcían mientras murmuraba en sueños, el ceño fruncido enmarcaba su gesto; estaba sufriendo, y era tan evidente que quería apartar la vista. No sabía qué estaría pasando por su mente en ese momento, pero veía el dolor escrito en las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos.

Trevelyan titubeó antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero no era capaz de quedarse allí quieta. De no hacer _nada_. Su mano viajó hasta encontrar la mejilla helada de Cullen, y con suavidad le acarició con el dorso de los dedos. Apenas le tocó, temiendo despertarle de forma abrupta; pero aquel simple roce hizo que Cullen abriera los ojos de repente. Una mirada ida, rojiza, perdida. Tenía la respiración agitada, y casi podía oír el martilleo de su corazón. Ella se apresuró a sujetarle el rostro con su mano, entrando en su campo de visión.

—¿Cullen? —susurró, y sonó más asustada de lo que le habría gustado—. Soy yo. No pasa nada. Ha... ha sido un sueño —finalizó, con la voz quebrada.

Él pasó los ojos de la habitación a ella, perdido. Como si no hubiera salido del sueño aún. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando levantar un poco el cuerpo sobre sus codos. Trevelyan le detuvo, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Tranquilo —le repitió varias veces, mientras Cullen parecía despejar su mente y volvía a tumbarse sobre la almohada.

Finalmente, la miró y reconoció el rostro que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por el Hacedor —exhaló, con una nota de vergüenza en su voz—. Estaba... ¿soñando? —dijo, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Siento que...

Ella le plantó un dedo sobre los labios.

—No lo digas. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Cullen —dijo, y llevó de nuevo la mano hasta su mejilla—. Yo debería ser quien se disculpe, no pretendía despertarte. Sólo quería ver... cómo estabas, después de esta tarde.

Cullen cubrió la mano de la mujer con la suya propia, y una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Me has hecho un favor. —Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando normalizar su respiración—. No era un buen sueño.

 _Nunca lo son_ , leyó en su mirada.

—¿Ferelden? —preguntó ella, con voz queda. Cullen asintió, y la expresión de rostro cambió. Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo mencionado siquiera. Se inclinó sobre él, acercando sus frentes—. Ya terminó. Ahora estás aquí, conmigo.

Cullen llevó la mano de ella que aún sostenía hasta su boca, besando con suavidad la punta de los dedos.

—Gracias —murmuró contra su mano, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, respirando el uno cerca del otro sin decir nada. La piel de Cullen estaba fría por el sudor, pero poco a poco notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y desaparecía la tensión que había visto mientras dormía. Después de un largo silencio, Cullen carraspeó.

—Quizás debería ir... a adecentarme un poco. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible ahora mismo —comentó, irguiéndose sobre sus brazos, y Trevelyan percibió el tono más nervioso y atribulado, lejos del que había visto aquella tarde.

—Tú siempre estás guapo, comandante —replicó ella, con una carcajada suave mientras hundía los dedos entre los rizos que ahora despuntaban en el pelo de Cullen. La sombra de rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y Trevelyan sintió ese cosquilleo único en el estómago que notaba siempre que Cullen salía de su papel de líder militar, recto y responsable. Un lado que, sospechaba, sólo ella conocía en todo Skyhold.

Él respondió con una risa nerviosa mientras que su mano rodeaba su nuca, acercándola hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Sin embargo, cuando se separaron no volvió a encontrar esa misma sonrisa que había lucido minutos antes. La expresión cansada, casi derrotada, cubría sus ojos. Y entonces clavó en ella una mirada llena de miedo, de arrepentimiento, de cosas que Trevelyan no quería ni entender ni escuchar.

—Aquel día en la muralla... —comenzó a decir, con un leve temblor en la voz—. No creo que fuera esto lo que esperabas de mí. Sólo quiero que sepas que entendería si te quieres alejar. Esto —dijo, titubeando y con la vista agachada— no es lo que necesitas.

Trevelyan tomó aire, muy despacio. Podría haberle cortado a mitad, como había hecho antes; tenía claro lo que iba a decirle y conocía la respuesta que le daría.

—Cullen, ya sabía que habías decidido dejar de tomar lirio antes de aquel día y...

—Lo sé, pero cada vez irá a peor —la cortó, y esta vez su voz estaba bañada en frustración—. No quiero arrastrarte si no mejoro. No quiero convertirme en una carga _más_ para ti.

Ella podría haberle lanzado un exabrupto, una retahíla de motivos por los que no tenía que plantearse semejante idea y por los que tenía que empezar a confiar en la decisión de ambos – él, la de cortar su vida como templario; y ella, la de permanecer a su lado.

Podría haberle dicho todas esas cosas, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió de nuevo, acariciándole las sienes, la mandíbula hasta bajar a su pecho y posar la palma de la mano contra su corazón.

—Te dije que me importabas. Que quería estar contigo. —Sintió el ritmo de los latidos, golpeando contra las paredes cada vez más rápido—. Y quiero hacerlo. Estar contigo, con cada parte de ti.

Él podría haberle replicado. Le podría haber dicho que era una imprudencia, que ambos tenían demasiadas responsabilidades y ella menos que nadie necesitaba más problemas en su vida. Pero tampoco lo hizo, y por un segundo su mano dejó de notar el corazón que bombeaba bajo la piel.

Sus labios no se movieron, pero el dorado de sus ojos le mostraban de nuevo agradecimiento. Por hacer justo lo contrario de lo que habría sido sensato. Por no dejarlo solo. Por quedarse junto a él, a pesar de todo.

Y cuando Trevelyan decidió levantarse para zanjar el asunto, Cullen la retuvo agarrándole la mano. Sentado sobre la cama, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo. Hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, las manos rodeando su cintura, y susurró a su oído una y otra vez ese _gracias_ silencioso.

**-fin-**


End file.
